Kiryuu Family Easter Egg Hunt!
by x.Heavenly.Bliss.x
Summary: It is Easter Day, and Mr and Mrs Kiryuu has just found the best way to spend it with their twin sons! Early Easter special :D Fluff-alert!


Hello! Just a little early Easter story based on the Kiryuu family as a whole again! Fluff-alert!!

Disclaimer:Do not own VK

Enjoy!

Kiryuu Family Easter Egg Hunt!

"Ichiru, Zero!" Mrs Kiryuu gently cooed as she tried to wake her little boys up. "It's Easter Day today." She started poking playfully at the two small cocoons her adorable toddlers were cuddled in.

Just then, Mr Kiryuu walked into the boys' bedroom with two blue boxes of children's Easter eggs in his hands.

"Look what Daddy got you two!" the mother said at her second attempt to wake the twins up.

"......"

The now impatient mother stood up from the bed and sighed and looked at her husband with an annoyed stare.

Mr Kiryuu grinned mischievously, like a kid who had just thought of a fantastic idea, and held the two boxes of chocolate eggs up. He then walked up to the two still sleeping twins, and gently shook the box next to the younger twin, Ichiru's ear. He knew that his younger son would give in easier than his older, stubborn one.

A small muffle could be heard from the tightly wrapped cocoon, and little Ichiru sleepily opened his eyes, wondering where that rattling noise came from. His lavender eyes widened when he caught sight of a blue-foiled wrapped chocolate egg and a tiny red truck to come with it as a free gift. It didn't take long for the small toddler to unwind himself from his duvets and sat there being mesmerized by his new gift from his parents.

Now, it was time to target Zero.

Mr Kiryuu tried the same technique on his older son but it didn't really have much effect on him since Zero only gave his father a small waving angry fist from under the duvets, uselessly trying to ward his annoying father off. Mrs Kiryuu had to chuckle at that.

There was only one other way.

"Zero, get up or Papa, Mama and Ichiru will eat all your chocolate eggs!" he threatened in a light evil tone.

"No!" a small voice came from under the duvets. Little Zero shot up from his bed, almost tumbling off the edge in the process of getting off.

"Now come and get your Easter egg," Mr Kiryuu ordered as he handed the second blue box to a still half-sleepy Zero.

Zero's mouth formed an "O" when he saw his gift. He got the same as Ichiru, but he got a blue truck instead.

"Okay, boys, we are going to have an Easter Egg Hunt!" Mr Kiryuu announced determinedly after having their breakfast.

The two parents led the twins out to the back garden, where all the small Easter eggs were hidden.

"Alright, Zero, you will be on Papa's team and Ichiru, you will be on Mama's team," said the father. Mrs Kiryuu smiled to her younger son and enthusiastically high-fived his small pudgy hand.

"Come on, let's do this, Zero!" Mr Kiryuu said to his older son excitedly. He was replied with a small groan as all Zero wanted to do was just go back inside and eat his chocolate.

"Okay, the first team to find the most egg in 10 minutes win!" Mrs Kiryuu stuck her pointing finger out as she explained this.

The two teams counted down from three, and then rushed out from their starting points to find their eggs.

In the space of five minutes, Mr Kiryuu and Zero had found 4 eggs. Mrs Kiryuu and Ichiru found 6. There were 20 eggs altogether in the garden.

"Mama, I've found one!" called Ichiru to his mother.

"Good boy!" praised Mrs Kiryuu as she put their eggs into a basket.

"Come on, Zero!" Mr Kiryuu pulled a bored Zero along the flowerbeds.

"Mama and Ichiru are going to win if we don't find any eggs soon," cried Mr Kiryuu.

Zero really couldn't be bothered to put up with his father's over-competitiveness in a childish Easter egg hunt. He didn't understand why. Even as a toddler he knew egg hunts were silly. He rather play with his new truck and eat his chocolate!

Ten minutes were up and the two teams made their way back to the back door to count how many eggs they had found. Mrs Kiryuu and Ichiru's team found 12 eggs, and Mr Kiryuu and Zero's team found 8.

Mrs Kiryuu playfully stuck out her tongue at her husband, which was only returned with a sheepish, defeated smile.

Ichiru watched Zero carefully as his parents started teasing and getting at each other. Zero looked bored and uninterested, especially in a game he lost in.

Ichiru looked at the basket he was holding which was full of chocolate eggs. He then decided to reach his stubby hand into it and grabbed a small handful out. Ichiru held it in front of Zero. Zero looked slightly shocked at his twin brother.

"Take it, Zero," urged Ichiru.

"N-no, you won it," muttered Zero to his twin and gently pushed his hand away.

"Well, that's because Mama was the one who hid all the eggs in the beginning so she knew where to find them all," Ichiru explained with an innocent smile.

Zero cocked his head to the side and went through the words his twin had just said in his head.

"Wait... that means you cheated!" said Zero accusatively.

All Ichiru could do was give his twin his most innocent of his innocent smiles and trudge into the house after his parents, leaving a gawking Zero behind.

* * *

Ahh...back in the good old days when I had easter egg hunts XD

Little Zero luurves chocolate in this fanfic! (Though i'm not sure whether he does or not lol)

Please comment and Happy Easter, everybody!!

Christine xxx

* * *


End file.
